1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hopper cover for augers and more particularly pertains to a new hopper cover for equipment for preventing grain spills and protecting the grain from precipitation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hopper cover for augers is known in the prior art. More specifically, hopper cover for augers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,139; U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,451; U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,270; U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,648; U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,858; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,378.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hopper cover for equipment. The prior art includes lids and caps being placed over hoppers.